<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lies in the truth by adangerousbond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082643">The lies in the truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/pseuds/adangerousbond'>adangerousbond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake Marriage, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Tumblr Prompt, au - fake married, prompt, this is why i shouldn't have free time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/pseuds/adangerousbond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake married AU for a tumblr prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The lies in the truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU prompt from sporadicposthideout on tumblr,</p><p>I wouldn't usually write an AU, they aren't even something that I really read to be honest, but it's been raining nonstop and I had some time to kill, so here it is,</p><p>No idea what this is or where it came from, but anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t uncommon for her to cross paths with those in the private security sector, her main source of income was looking for exploits in companies software after all, and the types of companies that would hire her, generally were the kind to also have high level security personal in place. But he had been different from the rest she ran across, he had been understanding and polite, he didn’t judge her and just followed along her crazy plan on the first job they did together.</p><p> It hadn’t surprised her much that they had fallen into bed after the job was over, he was attractive and had been lightly flirty with her throughout after all, what did surprise her was that it continued on. She wasn’t the kind to date, to share her feelings, to trust others, her long list of abandonment issues and trauma had taught her differently, but she found herself drawn in to him, unable to walk away, and so more often than she cared to admit, she would find herself at his apartment; always his.</p><p>She wouldn’t even really call them friends, yes, they talked, and yes, they had dinner together more than she did with her actual friends, but there was this underlying sense that none of it was to be talked about, they weren’t something, anything, regardless of if it was true or not. To her annoyance and pleasure, he went along with it, not pushing her, not questioning her, and she knew he had his own traumas and issue’s adding to it, but that under that he was a good, steady guy; the type that she felt like she didn’t deserve.</p><p>They were both content with the lack of labels, lack of definitions, though, she was fairly certain that was more for her benefit than anything else, their thing, although casual and not talked about, was fast becoming one of the very few things in her life she had ever felt safe with, and that terrified her. But that was just another thing to add to the don’t voice out loud pile, much like the fact that they both knew neither was seeing anyone else, even though they had never discussed it, much like the time that he left her a key out with a note that it was just to make things easier, a note to make it less personal, less of a step in their relationship, a key that she had taken, and neither had ever brought up since.</p><p>When she had first mentioned it to her best friend Jemma, or less mentioned, more forced to tell, when the later had had to pick her up from his apartment instead of her own, her friend had smiled brightly, accepting the little information she received without pressing for more. It should have triggered something in Daisy’s mind, the lack of judging or interrogating, as if Jemma had realised it was different and was just waiting for her friend  to catch on, but it didn’t, instead she dropped the subject as quickly as she was allowed.</p><p>That had been months ago, and other than the occasional comment or question, little had been said on the topic, the two hadn’t even ever met, that was until Jemma had met up with her for coffee and given her an invitation to a corporate party for Jemma’s company that Daisy occasionally did work for. Her friend beginning her to come along, the first chance her and her husband, Fitz, had had to go to a party since she had had her daughter, wanting Daisy to join, for old times sake and to have her back when Fitz inevitably found someone to gush over Alya to, or to discuss his tech projects with.</p><p>At first, the request seemed something Daisy was more than happy to do, she was not one to pass up an open bar with her best friend, that was until Jemma mentioned that she had seen the guest list and that her biological mother and half-sister, both of which she had only recently found out about and met, would be attending. The meeting that had gone down the year prior, only a couple months since she had met Daniel, and definitely hadn’t helped in her trust issues, had consisted initially of her mother seeming ecstatic over meeting her and she had been excited over the prospect of having a family for the first time in her life.</p><p>Then it had quickly soured, her mother came from a successful family, and started to believe that was what she was after, or at the very least that she was some -how after a part of the business. Daisy had learned that the half-sister’s fiancé had twisted her past and her job to make her look bad, she knew she had done some not so great things in her past, but she had been after the family connection, not the money and try as she did, she wasn’t able to convince them.</p><p>In trying to convince Jemma that it was better just not to go, avoid them as much as possible, her friend instead convinced her that she couldn’t let them define where she went, that if they were all invited, it was to them to be put out and not her. Which came to her friends next suggestion, to take Daniel as back up, as a chaperone of sorts, but to make them seem real, unshakable to her estranged family, that they needed to pretend that they were married.</p><p>The plan making sense at the time, the plan giving her the courage to face the people who had caused her more hurt than anyone else in the world, which was saying something, but right now, she was realising the other side of the plan. Sitting at the island bench in Daniel’s neat kitchen, waiting for him to finish showering, she realised that for the plan to work she needed to tell him the plan, and that was something she wasn’t too sure she could go through with.</p><p>“Hey,” he interrupted her thoughts, giving her a quick kiss in greeting as he brushed past her towards his coffee maker, if he was surprised to see her there early in the morning when she hadn’t stayed the night, he didn’t show it.</p><p>“I need a favour,” she dived in, watching him as he made them a coffee each, the smell of caffeine drifting through the room.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, what do you need?” he responded as she expected, he was always there, willing to help with whatever she asked, another thing she chose to not dwell on too much, accepting the mug from him.</p><p>“I need you to be my husband,” she rushed out, her nerves stopping a laugh from forming as he choked on his coffee slightly as he took in her words.</p><p>“Like in, ah, what, um, I mean, I guess I’m down, but I may just need some more information?” he stammered out, watching her with confusion written across his face, clearly having no idea what was going on, having gone from neither ever bringing up the fact they were sleeping together, to a discussion on marriage, seeming a bit of a jump for him to catch up to.</p><p>“Right, sorry, more information would have been good, sorry,” she mumbled over her words, realising that she had approached this terribly, but letting slip a slight smile at his acceptance either way, “so Jemma wants me to go to her company party, but my biological mum and half-sister that what nothing to do with me, will be there and so I didn’t want to go.”</p><p>“They don’t know what they are missing out on,” he told her, catching on to the slight waver to her voice, his soft tone making her pause for a moment, the statement almost too much as she felt the fear rising up, the need to run.</p><p>“Anyway, Jemma convinced me that I would be letting them win by not going, and that, to take you with me as back up, but that they wouldn’t take us serious, or would try and scare you away or, whatever her thinking was, unless we said we were married, and I guess I got where she was coming from, but if you don’t want to, if it’s too much, you don’t have, this, it’s, I know it’s a lot to ask, I shouldn’t even ask it, you definitely don’t need to get in the middle of my family drama, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even brought it up,” she rambled on, eventually forcing herself to stop talking, she had told him some things over the course of their non-thing-thing, just tiny bits here and there, and she guessed he had made some assumptions himself, but she was starting to doubt the plan more and  more.</p><p>“So,” he broke the silence, having taken a second to process her scattered plan, “how long have we been married?”</p><p>“You really don’t have to do this,” she reaffirmed, biting her lip to stop herself from rambling on again, or to say something more that she wasn’t ready to comment on.</p><p>“Daisy, these people have hurt you so much, if me coming along, helps you at all, I’ll come, it’s the least you deserve,” he spoke assuredly, watching her advert her gaze as he worried he might have pushed too far with her.</p><p>She felt the anger rise up, her mind automatically going to fire back, to try to push him away at his comment, hating that it was her immediate response, and that it was masking the fear his words brought with them. Taking a sip of her coffee to stop herself from responding, from telling him that he didn’t know what she deserved, from telling him, that she definitely didn’t deserve him or the way he looked at her.</p><p>“They did a background check on me when I met them 8 months ago, so it would have come up then if I was married,” she informed him after a few minutes, dropping the emotional side of their conversation for the mission planning, “and we’ve only known each other, what 6 months, so probably safer to say like 4 months?”</p><p>“Probably safer,” he agreed, switching to the preparation side easily.</p><p>“And if they ask, we had been together a couple years before that,” she continued, adverting her gaze to the steam coming off her coffee, trying to distance herself from the conversation at hand; regardless of its reason.</p><p>“But short engagement, wanted to get it over and done with,” he suggested, his tone more factual than questioning, as if he knew that that would be the case in reality.</p><p> “Hmm, small wedding,” she added, taking a sip of her coffee as she pushed down how easily they were planning their fake story.</p><p>“Only a couple of our closest friends, basically eloped,” his sentence sounding more like they were discussing their future, not making a cover.</p><p>“Sounds good,” she stated quietly, the conversation starting to become too much, they had planned as much as she could handle in person, without it turning into something she was not ready for.</p><p> </p><p>=====================================</p><p> </p><p>By the time the day rolled around, Daisy had changed her mind about a million times, and had it not been for Jemma and now Daniel’s constant reminder to not let them win, she would have well and truly backed out. She ended up getting ready at Daniel’s place to force herself into going, and as she entered his living room as they were about to go, she could tell that he sensed her nervousness about the whole thing, a part of her hating that he could see behind her carefully constructed façade, but the larger part of her hating that she even felt this way about the possibility of running into her mother.</p><p>“I got us these, figured we needed to look the part,” Daniel told her, holding out his hand to show her the rings he had gotten, clearly having thought through the plan more than she had.</p><p>She froze, staring at the basic silver wedding bands and the stylish engagement ring, exactly the kind that they would probably get if it was for real, making her wonder how much care he had put into picking them. Her eyes wide as he slipped her rings on her finger, the action seeming all too real, too much for her to take in, and from the hesitation she could feel coming off him, she could tell that it had thrown him for a moment as well.</p><p>“Relax, they’re not real, I know a guy that makes high end fakes, good enough that no one will tell the difference,” he explained further, trying to brush aside the tension that was rising in the room, both jumping slightly at the sound of a phone going off.</p><p>“They’re out front,” she broke their trance like state, reading the message she had received and nearly running out of the apartment.</p><p> ======================================</p><p>Stepping into the Limo to join her friends, having agreed that it was best for Jemma and Fitz to pick them up on the way, to get introductions out of the way, Daisy smiled widely in greeting to them. She caught sight of Jemma’s raised eyebrow, grin, and approving nod instantly, the later even more impressed with the fake husband in person.</p><p> “Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz, this is Daniel Sousa, Daniel, this is Jemma and Fitz,” she introduced casually, pointing her hand amongst the group to back her introduction up, and catching as her friend noticed the rings, eyes wide in surprise and approval.</p><p>“So, you’re the husband she’s been hiding from us,” Fitz laughed, grabbing his wife’s hand to stop her from commenting, having noticed the quick shake of the head from their friend.</p><p>“It’s so good to finally meet you, Daisy has told us a bit about you, but nowhere near as much as we would like,” Jemma spoke fondly to the man across from her, taking the hint from her husband and friend.</p><p>Well, she’s told you about me, I take that as a good start,” Daniel grinned at them, a hint of honesty to his words, he had gathered they had heard about him from the very few titbits that Daisy had shared with him, but he truly didn’t know how far that went.</p><p>“Yes, our Daisy isn’t the best about sharing, now is she?” Jemma smirked in response; she had gathered that seeing’s as he had stuck around this long that he appeared to be willing to give the woman in question time, and meeting him in person, she could tell she was right.</p><p>“You could say that,” he agreed, feeling at ease around the two near strangers, a part of him glad that Daisy had some people like them in her life.</p><p>“You two realise I am right here, right?” Daisy interjected, crossing her arms in mock annoyance, the small smile at them all getting along breaking through her glare.</p><p> “Of course, darling,” Daniel grinned at her, his hand covering hers as if to back up his statement.</p><p>“I like him,” Jemma turned to her husband, who agreed with a nod, the two well versed in ignoring the daggers Daisy was sending them.</p><p> =======================================</p><p>She had hoped to get into the function and at least one drink into her before even sighting any of them, but it was just her luck to catch sight of her half-sister before even getting into the party. As the four of them approached the small line to get in, she As the four of them approached the small line to get in, she turned her attention away for a moment, hoping that at the very least she might be able to go unnoticed for a while longer.</p><p>“Guess they know that I’m here,” she told her group, casually glancing towards the woman waiting by the drop off point for most probably her mother and fiancé, “that’s Kora.”</p><p>She felt Daniel shift closer to her, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist to pull her to his side, a scowl on his face as Kora caught sight of them. Focusing back to the line they were in, in an attempt to ignore the confusion and judgement on her sister’s face, Daisy instead watched as her friend clocked the man at her side’s actions.</p><p>“At least you have the tough guy look down pack,” Jemma laughed, trying to distract her friend from it all and get her to settle and enjoy herself, “at the very least, I think they will be too afraid of him to be too rude, maybe they won’t even talk to you?”</p><p>“One can hope,” Daisy responded quietly, thankful as the line moved quickly and they were nearly inside and closer to the open bar.</p><p>“Just remember Dais, they’re the ones missing out, not you,” Daniel told her sincerely, his words quieter, more serious, enough to make her nearly believe them, and enough to get him another approving nod from her best friend.</p><p> =====================================================</p><p>“Daisy, I had no idea you were coming?” Her mother approached, fake smile plastered over her face, Kora following close behind, ready to support her mother if needed.</p><p>“I do a bit of work for the company,” Daisy explained casually, turning to them both with a fake smile.</p><p>“Ah, yes, your ‘work’,” Jiaying responded, a judgemental tone to her voice, turning her attention to the man next to her daughter, “and who is your friend? Aren’t you going to introduce us?”</p><p>“Jiaying, Kora, this is my husband Daniel,” Daisy told them, the lie coming out easier than she had ever expected.</p><p>“Husband?” Kora asked, intrigued for a moment and Daisy couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness; they had both been excited to find out they had a sister and she had felt that they could have become close if their mother hadn’t had other ideas.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were married?” Jiaying questioned, the surprise written over her face as she narrowed her eyes at the information, and the man in front of her.</p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Daisy spoke after a moment, an undertone to her words as she tried to hold back her anger.</p><p>“So, Daniel, what is it that you do?” Jiaying skipped over the comment, turning her attention to him instead.</p><p>“I run a private security firm,” he answered nonchalantly, the information distracting Daisy for a moment, she had known that he was higher up in the company he worked for, but she hadn’t realised that he ran it, though, as she thought about it, it did make a lot of sense to her.</p><p>“Oh, really, is that how you two met? Through work?” Kora spoke kinder than her mother, cutting her off before she had a chance to make her own comment.</p><p>“It is,” Daisy confirmed, a truth amongst the lies, scanning for a way out of the conversation and for once thankful to catch the eye of one of the exec’s she usually reported to, “excuse us.”</p><p> ===============================================</p><p>Having managed to stay clear of them for most of the night, Daisy actually begun to enjoy herself, the open bar and good company almost making her forget. It was short lived however, when she noticed Nathaniel, Kora’s fiancé, grow increasing annoyed, and loud, in what appeared to be a heated discussion with her sister, nodding at Daniel’s unasked question, they made their way over.</p><p>“I think you should go outside, get some air,” Daniel spoke to the man calmly, leaving no room for him to disagree, keeping his eyes on the man as he sulked off.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Kora responded quietly, giving the pair a shaky smile, “Nathaniel gets worked up sometimes, but he is actually harmless.”</p><p>“You’re really marrying that guy?” Daisy asked, concern filtering over her face at her sister’s choice of partner.</p><p> “He’s not as bad as he seems, he’s just been having a tough time at work, and our parents have been really pushing to get the wedding booked in,” Kora stated, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.</p><p>“Forgive me if I am overstepping, but you don’t seem overly excited to be marrying him?” Daniel spoke up, trying his best to be polite on the matter.</p><p>“Yeah, what do you see in him?” Daisy was a little blunter about it.</p><p>“He’s, he’s trying to be the best he can be, he’ll give me a good life,” Kora tried explaining it more, a sense of relief at having someone to talk to, “honestly though, it’s more our parents pushing for it, they’re old friends and old money.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound fair on you,” Daisy gave her a sad smile, her hand coming to give her sister a light squeeze on her arm in comfort as she held back the urge to hug her.</p><p>“Fair isn’t something our mother believes in, you know that,” Kora sighed solemnly, a part of her wondering if her sister was actually a better person than everyone told her.</p><p>“You should at least be able to marry someone that you actually want to marry,” Daisy countered, scowling at the situation her mother had placed her own daughter into, but she realised that she wasn’t surprised either, especially not with how she had treated her.</p><p>“I think, I think it’s just the nerves speaking, once it’s over and done with, I’ll be happy enough,” Kora brushed the concern away, glancing between the two across from her, nervously voicing the question running through her mind, the question she had been asking herself for a while now, “how did you two know it was right?”</p><p>“He just, he’s always there, always ready to help me, always at my side no matter the crazy plan I have or how much I tried to push him away, he’s good, steady, something that no one in my life has ever been for me,” Daisy spoke after a moment, her tone unsure as she rambled off something a bit too close to the truth, she glanced almost shyly at the man next to her, giving him a soft smile.</p><p>“She came into my life and turned everything upside-down, she lives life on her own terms, the good, the bad, the really bad, she manages to come out the other side still seeing the wonders in life, still fighting for the good, she reminded me there’s so much more to life if you let there be, and she’s been willing to let me follow along with her,” Daniel stated more surely, once he realised he was expected to answer as well, following her seeming honesty as he returned her smile tenfold, his hand coming to the small of her back.</p><p>“God, that’s so sweet, I would kill for that,” Kora gushed, grinning at the two for a moment before her smile dropped, “but I’ve accepted that that’s not in the cards for me, an okay marriage is already probably more than I deserve.”</p><p>“No, it’s not, you deserve to be happy Kora,” Daniel tried to convince her, his tone calm and honest, quickly realising that the sisters were more alike than they had realised.</p><p>“Trust me, I get it, you don’t think I don’t struggle with that, every day I struggle with feeling like I deserve Daniel, that I know I hurt him every time I push him away, that I don’t understand why he sticks around, that he’s a good guy, and that I don’t deserve anything good,” Daisy told her sister, blinking back the tears forming, as she tried to ignore the fact truth behind Daniel and her own words, something that was made harder by his thumb rubbing lightly on her back, “but you do Kora.”</p><p>“How, how did you move past it? Enough to get married?” her sister pushed, a hint of hope to her tone.</p><p>“I don’t think I have, I’m not sure that I ever will, but for some stupid reason, he believes it, in me, and I guess he just believes it more than I don’t, and that’s enough,” Daisy shook her head, trying to explain it to her.</p><p>“And a short engagement helped, less time for her to back out,” Daniel joked, sensing the need to lighten the mood, the small laugh he had enticed from the two telling him that he had made the right call.</p><p>“I should get back to mum, I can feel her daggers from here,” Kora smiled warmly at them, bracing herself to face her mother, politely smiling at the two waking up as she left.</p><p>“Did we just talk your sister out of her wedding?” Daniel questioned, unsure if he had read the conversation right as Jemma and Fitz joined them.</p><p>“I kinda think we did,” Daisy responded, watching as her sister returned to their mother, the later of which was glaring squarely at her.</p><p>“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jemma asked, sharing a look with her husband, clearly confused over what they had walked into.</p><p>“Good, right?” Daniel answered, his mind still running over the things that had been said, things that made things clearer but also brought more questions and concerns, he was waiting for her to pull back, to freak out over the things that been said.</p><p>“Yeah, though, I don’t think Jiaying will agree,” Daisy confirmed, refocusing on her friends, following as they made their way outside for some air.</p><p>“So, no Christmas card then?” Daniel deadpanned, trying to keep it light, his question gaining a smirk from the rest of the group.</p><p>“Definitely not,” Daisy grinned back, stopping at the entrance to the building.</p><p>“We’re going to head home, did you two want a lift back or did you want to ruin some more engagements?” Fitz joked, smirking at his friend as he spoke, his wife shaking her head at his comment.</p><p>“A ride would be good,” she agreed, the evening had drained her more than she had realised.</p><p>“Okay, you ladies wait here, Daniel and I will go organise a ride,” Fitz told them, reading his wife’s pointed look, and giving them a chance to talk alone.</p><p>“You know, we heard the tail end of your conversation with Kora,” Jemma turned to her friend once the men were out of hearing range.</p><p>“And?” Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow, not in the mood to unpack the evening just let.</p><p>“I’m just really happy you’ve found someone like him,” Jemma grinned, deciding it not the best time to push.</p><p>“Me too,” Daisy almost whispered, as if she wasn’t ready to admit it out loud just let.</p><p>“And you know, if you want, Fitz is a certified celebrant, so if you want to, you could always just elope right now?” Jemma laughed, watching her friend closely, a wide smile sticking on her face.</p><p>“What are we doing right now?” Fitz questioned as the two men returned, a car pulling up in front of them as he did.</p><p>“Getting donuts, can we get donuts on the way back?” Daisy jumped to answer before her friend could.</p><p>“Of course, only the best for my wife,” Daniel told her, pulling her into his side as the group made their way over to the car, all of it tugging at something she wasn’t prepared to comment on just yet, as she got in the car with the family she had made for herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: Adangerousbond</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>